Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to devices for mixing a forming hot liquid having different concentrations during a brewing process, and, in particular, relates to coffee makers, and, further relates to devices for insuring that brewed coffee in a carafe is uniformly mixed both during and immediately after the brewing process.
A conventional coffee maker comprises, basically, a housing having a water chamber, a water heating device, a coffee grounds container with a filter therein, a coffee carafe, a coffee carafe heating device, and associated electronics. Other features may be included such as means for controlling the flow of hot water into the coffee grounds container, means for allowing the pouring of a cup of coffee during the brewing process, etc.
In use, a desired amount of coffee grounds are placed in the filter of the coffee grounds container. A desired amount of water, a predetermined volume, is placed in the water chamber from the carafe. The water heating device is turned on and this takes the water from the water chamber and heats it to a sufficient degree and forces the hot water into the area of the coffee grounds. The hot water falls onto the top of the coffee grounds and flows through the coffee grounds removing a certain amount of the coffee chemicals from the coffee grounds to make the coffee flavored liquid. The hot coffee liquid formed thereby flows from the coffee grounds container into a coffee carafe which may be separately heated from the water. The initial amount of hot coffee liquid is highly concentrated in flavor and the hot coffee liquid progressively becomes weaker as the last amount of hot water flows through the coffee grounds. Thus, the coffee carafe contains a highly concentrated coffee liquid in the bottom of the carafe and a much lighter concentration of coffee liquid in the top of the carafe.
As the hot coffee liquid either drips or runs as an input stream from the bottom of the coffee grounds container, the most concentrated coffee liquid is at the bottom of the carafe. As the carafe becomes full, the hot coffee liquid strikes an upper surface of the coffee liquid in the carafe. Because the most recent hot coffee liquid is hotter than the initial coffee liquid, it will have a tendency to remain near the top of the carafe, and further the falling drips and/or input stream will not penetrate the existing liquid to reach the bottom area. Because of both of these effects, the top volume of coffee liquid is significantly lower in concentration than the bottom volume of coffee liquid. This is obvious to one who immediately pours a cup of coffee as the carafe fills. It is also an irritant to one who later pours a cup of coffee and finds it of a much lower concentration than desired.
One may attempt to remedy this problem by various techniques. One may remove the carafe full of coffee liquid and vigorously shake it, but this may cause the hot coffee to splash out and burn the person doing this or others nearby. Another techniques is to agitate the coffee grounds container as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,035 which is incorporated by reference. This requires the addition of a controllable electric motor interfaced by gears, levers, sensors, etc. to the coffee grounds container to impart a desired motion thereto. This substantially increases the cost of the coffee maker, but the initial flow of coffee liquid will still be more concentrated than the last amount just because there is less coffee chemicals in the grounds and the amount of time it takes the water to flow through the container is the same. This technique insures that all of the grounds become active from almost the initial flow of hot water.
Thus, there exists a need for a hot coffee mixing device to insure that the concentration of coffee chemicals in the hot coffee liquid is uniform within the carafe.
The present invention provides a hot coffee mixing device that is placed within the carafe and channels the flow of hot coffee liquid to the bottom of the carafe to insure a maximum mixing of the hot coffee liquid in the carafe and a process of using the device.
One hot coffee mixing device comprises a hollow cylindrical tube having a bottom end with liquid outlet(s) thereon which rests upon the bottom of the carafe when in use. The top end of the device has a liquid inlet which is located in close proximity to the center of the carafe and the lid of the carafe. The hot coffee mixing device is thus free-standing within the coffee carafe and may be placed under the lid of the carafe. The lid has a centralized aperture therein through which the hot coffee liquid flows from the bottom of the coffee grounds container and into the hot coffee mixing device.
A second embodiment of a hot coffee mixing device comprises a hollow cylindrical tube having a bottom end with liquid outlet(s) thereon, not resting upon the bottom of the carafe. The top end of the device has a liquid inlet and means for supporting the device on or under the lid of the carafe. The device may be removably attached to the lid of the carafe so that when the carafe is moved, the device does not fall over inside the carafe and this feature further allows for the withdrawal of the hot coffee mixing device and its removable from the lid if desired.
A third embodiment of the present invention allows the hot coffee mixing device to be suspended from the coffee carafe in some manner, not necessarily from the lid.
One feature of the first embodiment provides a flexible cord handle that is attached to the top of the device and positioned outside of the carafe when in use. After the hot coffee liquid fills the carafe, the lid is removed and the cord handle is grasped and the device is lifted from the carafe.
Another feature of the first or third embodiment provides a bottom end of the device having an enlarged shape to provide additional stability to the device.
A further feature of the first or third embodiment provides a liquid inlet having a frustum shape to insure that the flowing hot coffee liquid enters the device even though it is not exactly centered on the aperture in the lid of the carafe or in the opening in the carafe.
A still further feature of the present invention provides liquid outlet(s) of various configurations to further aid in the mixing of the hot coffee liquid.
Yet another feature of the present invention provides a means located in the bottom end for swirling the hot coffee liquid exiting from the liquid outlets in the bottom end to further aid in the mixing of the hot coffee liquid.
And still another feature of the present invention provides a device having a cylindrical tube with an expanding cork screw shape to further aid in the mixing of the hot coffee liquid.
These and many other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be ready apparent to one skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and the related drawings.